It is known in the art to provide a floating tapping plate assembly for anchoring a threaded bolt to a vehicle body support structure in an adjustable manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,868, issued Mar. 16, 1993 to O'Toole, discloses an example of such a floating tapping plate and sheet metal retention bracket assembly for a vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,650, issued Apr. 5, 1977, to Anderson, discloses a caged nut for mounting a threaded nut on a surface which comprises a housing of box-like structure formed of a single blank of sheet metal. The housing has mounting flanges extending outwardly therefrom enabling the housing to be welded to a supporting surface.